Hololithic Technology
Information forthcoming as translated data is recieved. The information provided here is curerntly inconclusive. Hololithic Technology Hologram technology has exsisted for countless cycles. Among these holograms are the hard light holograms, and hard light weaponry and mapping systems. A hologram generated by a flat surface hololithic device is a full 3D, full color, hyper-interactive, fully detailed model of a location or building or even person. Primary uses include medical operations, stealth operations, and intraspace lane mapping systems. Hololithic technology is also used for hard light disguises. Hololithic Primary Fuctions Hololithic technology functions on several levels. Among these levels are hard light structures, which include transports, floors, or even tables and chairs. Hard light transports range from basic transport devices, including items as small as a wheelchair or power scooter, to things as large as an intralegacy carrier. Other uses include communication technology, computer technology, and also disguise systems. Hololithic Comminucations Hololithic devices are used to communicate with other hololithic device possessors. These devices include but are not limited to small, handheld, full 3D, hard light devices, an iPad-sized hololithic device, and normal computer networks. Hardlight Disguises Hardlight disguises are the primary disguise used by the Huriin to blend into a target world and be among its people. Without the devices the two-plus-meter-tall felines would be spotted easily and thus harrassed repeatedly. The hololithic hard light disguises allow Shadow Squad to fully blend in with their target surroundings, adopting names from the targeted planet. Most noteable names are Lady Fear, and the Sisters, Frances and Maria Yurr. Hololithic hard light disguises are impossible to detect as fake items when in use at full power or even one-tenth power. They maintain the disguise of the user perfectly, including hight, general weight, eye color, gender, and age. Hard light disguises also have a level of bleedablity to mimic human or other alien blood. The blood type is always the same, 00-. Hololithic Weapons Technology Hololithic, or Intralight Weapons are a primary weapon type used by the Huriin and also Shadow Squad, The weapons are hidden inseven centimeter to twentny three centimeter long, three and a third centimeter round rods of data called Hardlight Weapon Batons, or Batons. These items can produce a wide array of weaponry that uses a laser like pulse of energy to attack enemies. Known Intralight Weapons Known as Intralight Weapons. the most known weapons include... Intralight Pistol The Intralight Pistol the size of a normal Glock710 handgun Intralight Rifle The Intralight Rifle, a weapon half the size of a FN-P90 assault rifle. Intralight Sniperrifle The Intralight Sniperrifle a long barreled rifle with a range of a mile or more. Intralight Sword The Intralight Sword, which functions and appears as a standard sword, with the added benifit of defelcting bullets and other hardlight weapons. Also has the benifit of cutting through anything it comes in contact with. Intralight Axe The Intralight Axe, which functions more or less as a medium sized camping hatchet of black steellike matrial with a white glimmering edge. Intralight Disc The Intralght Disc, which functions like a large Laser Disc or 72RPM record. Category:Huriin Technology